1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus in which picture quality is easily improved and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display apparatuses are being replaced with portable thin film type flat panel display (FPD) apparatuses. Among FPD apparatuses, organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses are self-luminous display apparatuses which have a wide viewing angle, a high-quality contrast, and a fast response time. Thus, organic and inorganic display apparatuses have attracted attention as next generation display apparatuses. Also, an organic light emitting display apparatus including light emitting layers formed of an organic material has high-quality luminance, driving voltage, and response time, and a polychromatic characteristic in comparison with an inorganic light emitting display apparatus.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and organic light emitting layers which are connected to the cathode and anode electrodes. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, the organic light emitting layers emit visible rays.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes organic light emitting layers which emit different colors of visible rays, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B) visible rays, respectively. Light characteristics of R, G, and B visible rays emitted from organic light emitting layers, such as luminances, color coordinates, and the like, are not uniform. Therefore, improvement in picture quality of a manufactured organic light emitting display apparatus is limited.